


the one at the nightclub

by bellaaanovak



Series: wincest one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, dad doesn't know, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's eighteenth birthday, and Dean drags him to a night club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one at the nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: grinding  
> i take prompts, especially for this series ♡

If Sam had known Dean was planning to drag him to a dark, STD-infested nightclub for his eighteenth birthday, he would have skipped the age all together. He still has a year of high school left, though, because of the accumulated year he missed while on the road in elementary school. Sam still hasn’t told Dean or Dad about the requests for scholarships he sent out, so he’s just going to let Dean have his fun. Hey, Sam might not even  _get_ the scholarships.

"C’mon, Sammy, why won’t you get up and go enjoy yourself?" Dean asks loudly over the pulsating music. He manages to sneak Sam another beer and watches him tentatively as he drinks it. 

"I don’t know, Dean. This place is the complete opposite of anything I’m used to, and you totally brought me here for  _you_. Admit it.” Sam snaps back. It’s not like he’s  _trying_ to be a stick in the mud, but the place is crawling with people giving Sam the wrong looks and girls his age acting five years older. Not to mention the guys  _Dad’s age_ trying their best to act ten years younger. Overall it’s just a creepy nightclub in some hick town in Illinois. 

"That’s not entirely true," Dean responds bitterly. "You’ve never been to a place like this before, and, uh. I thought you might like it."

"Well, I don’t, Dean. Can we just get out of here?" Sam pleads. He feels like he’s about to contract syphilis.

"Okay! Okay. After  _one_ dance. You gotta go out and dance with me for a few minutes!” Sam nearly chokes on his beer, but he agrees with an eye roll and gets up.

The song is god awfully loud and repetitive, but he shrugs it off and tries not to pay attention to it. The people around him aren’t doing anything special, just swaying and moving around with each other. Although, there are some people grinding on each other, which at first makes Sam feel a little uncomfortable. He feels hands on his hips from behind him and he spins around, bringing a fist up but getting it caught.  _Dean_.

"You’re gettin’ slow, kid." 

"I’m eighteen, Dean."

"You said you would dance with me."

"I didn’t know you meant…" Sam gestures at a couple all over each other. " _That_. I thought w-we can’t do that kind of thing around other people, in case—” _  
_

"I know, in case Dad shows up. But _Dad_ is fifty miles away on a hunt, and we don’t have any contacts in the state of Illinois.”

Sam starts to feel better about all of this, and he turns back around. There are bodies everywhere around him in the dark room, and even though Sam has never done anything like this, Dean’s hands guide him carefully. He keeps his hands on Dean’s thighs and bends over just barely so his ass is pressed onto Dean’s groin. His brother groans pleasurably and grinds forwards against with Sam to their own rhythm.

When Sam feels Dean’s cock hardening, he circles his hips and practically jacks him off with his ass alone. The second the song ends, Sam straightens up and turns around, smacking a deep kiss to Dean’s lips. “Let’s get out of here,” Dean breathes.

Sam agrees breathlessly. He  _did_ say one dance.


End file.
